Shauna/Games/Quotes
;Vaniville Town :"And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you! Guess what! We've come to get you!" :"We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what?! We're going to get...a Pokémon! C'mon! Hurry! Let's go!" ;Aquacorde Town :"Hey, ! This way! Over here!" :"We were just talking about you. C'mon have a seat!" :"What? No way! He's/She's a Li'l for sure! What do you think, Trevor?" :"You want us to call you ? :: '''Yes': "OK! ♪ fits you perfectly! I'm sure we're gonna be great friends, so I'll call you that, too! Hey! Can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soon! ♪" :"Would you like to give your Pokémon a nickname?" ::Yes: "So you've decided on the nickname ." ::No: "So you're not going to give your Pokémon a nickname? ♪" :"OK! My partner is / / ! Wow! We got together great! The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute! ♪" :" " * Before battle :", wait!" :"You're going to be my opponent in my Pokémon-battling debut! OK, Li'll Chespin/Fennekin/Froakie! it's our first battle! Let's win it with style!" * Being defeated :"Hey! I wasn't done watching my Li'l Chespin/Fennekin/Froakie yet!" * After being defeated :"You're amazing, ! Here! Let me fix up your Pokémon! ♪" :"Say hi to your mom for me! ♪" ; * Before capture tutorial :"Oh! Hi, !" :"Come learn how to catch Pokémon with me! Calem's/Serena's mom and dad are amazing Trainers! That's why he/she knows so much about catching Pokémon and battling." * After capture tutorial :"'''Wow! The Pokémon went INSIDE the Poké Ball?!'"'' :"Poké Balls! ♪ Do you think I can catch Pokémon with them, too? :"OK! If I find a cute Pokémon, I'll throw lots of Poké Balls at it, and then we'll become friends! ♪"'' ;Santalune Forest * Upon entering the forest :"Wait up! ♪ Let's walk together! I feel like something exciting will happen if I stay by you! ♪" * Whenever any of player's Pokémon isn't at full health :"I'll heal your Pokémon whenever you want me to! ♪" * If talked to whenever the player's Pokémon need healing :"Want me to heal your Pokémon, ?" ::Yes: "OK! I'm on it! ♪" ::No: "OK! Got it! Take it easy, though." * If talked to otherwise :"I wonder what the professor's like." :"Come out, come out, little Pokémon, wherever you are! ♪" :" 's a racer, right ?" * When passing by a patch of grass south of Joey :"Oh! Hang on a second, ! ♪" :"Look what I found, ! I'll give it to you! I love puzzles, so I watch everything more closely than you might think! ♪" * After passing through a patch of grass south of Anna :" " :" " * Arriving in the final patch of grass before the exit :" , but I haven't run into a single one...|If the player hasn't caught a Pikachu}}" :" " * At the exit to :"We're all here! Let's go to Santalune City! ♪" ; :"What are you all going to do?" :"What are you gonna do, Calem/Serena?" :"Wow! You sure know a lot!" :"Oh, this is great!" (turns to the player) "I'm going to spend I'm going to spend some time getting to know my Li'l Chespin/Fennekin/Froakie! ♪ What are you going to do, ?" ; * Before battling Professor Sycamore :"Hi, Professor! It's Shauna! ♪" :" " * After battling Professor Sycamore :"Figured what out?" :"I don't know to pick! It's so difficult!" :"Mega Evolution sounds really interesting! ♪" :" " *After talking to Lysandre :", there's a place I want to go check out! So, I'll see you around! ♪" ; :"! Check this out! You can make Trainer PR Videos here! It's called the ! ♪ Making my own PR Video! It's like a dream come true! They can make a quick video for you, or you can edit your own masterpiece! ♪ I'll put my heart into those 10 seconds and put them out there for the world to see!" ;Shabboneau Castle :"Hi, !" :"That's it?! Don't you have anything related to Mega Evolution?" :"…" :"I wonder what that's about." :"Why don't we go to , too?" ; (first visit) :" " :"! What is ?" :"Oh, that's it? All we need to do is go get it, then! ♪" :"C'mon, ! Let's go! ♪ The Parfum Palace is just past ! And maybe at a place like that, we might learn something about Mega Evolution!" ;Parfum Palace * Entrance gate :"'''You've got to be kidding! It costs money to go inside?'"'' :"Yeesh! This is how the rich get richer! Here's your entrance fee: 1,000!" * Entrance hall :" disappeared? Hey, ! We should help look! I mean, if my… If my Pokémon was missing, I'd be sick with worry!" * Courtyard :"I'll have a look back!" * Chasing :"Please! Don't run away!" :"! Give me a hand!" :"That's path over there leads to a dead end! Let's split up, chase Furfrou, and corner it in there!" :"I'll keep it from getting away, so pick a point for me to stand. Somewhere like…" (points at a spot on the east side of the hedge maze) "Over there…" (points at a spot on the west side of the hedge maze) "Over there…" :"Let me know when you've decided where I should stand! If the two of us work together, we can solve this puzzle and catch Furfrou!" :"Where should I wait? Around here? Is this place OK?" ::Yes: "Got it! ♪" ::No: "Oh... OK. Where should I wait? :"Should I wait in a different place?"'' ::Yes: "OK, I'll follow you!" ::No: "OK! I'll wait here! ♪" :"Maybe it would be better for me to wait where I can see in several directions…" :"! Know what I think?" :"This IS a puzzle! We have to corner it where the path leads to a dead end, right? Hmm. Maybe I should wait by the entrance." :"Hey, ? Are we close to cornering it? Maybe it would be better if I waited over there?" :"Phew! Well done! We finally caught it!" :", you're amazing! ♪ We caught it because you understand how Pokémon feel!" :"Maybe Furfrou would've been better off if we hadn't found it…" :"If I were a Pokémon, I'd hate to have a Trainer like that! But I really love fireworks, so let's make the best of it!" * Balcony :"Um… You know… / " :"We haven't even seen them yet, but I know I'll never forget these fireworks! 'Cause I watched them with you, ." :"… Wow! That. Was. AMAZING! I never ever want to forget this, so I'll keep this memory in an album in my heart!" :"'''OH!'"'' :"I almost forgot!" ::The Poké Flute!: "That's right! We need the flute to wake up ." ::About what?: "I just remembered. We need the flute to wake up Snorlax" :"I want to make lots of memories on my journey… But I think I'll try and forget him…" :"That may be so, but… Oh, that's right. Mr. Butler, do you know anything about Mega Evolution?" :"The owner of the Shabboneau Castle used to be friends with that guy! Can you believe it? Isn't that crazy?" :"We have to be sure to give that flute back after we wake up Snorlax…" ;Route 7 (second visit) * Before battling Snorlax :"Well, you're the only one who can play it, right?" * After battling Snorlax :" " :" " :"Oh…" :"Was THAT supposed to be an attempt to patch things up? Well, whatever! All's well that ends well. I wonder what lies past where Snorlax was sleeping." ;Tower of Mastery :"!" :"I know! I know! Um... You have your Pokémon a lot, and then they grow stronger and evolve! Oh, and there are Pokémon that evolve with certain items. ♪" :"What?! It evolves, but then it goes back to what it was before?" :"But? But what? Just come out and say it already!" :"Me, too! It really would be a cool memory, and it does look interesting..." :"So that leaves and Calem/Serena, then." :" " :"Well, that's what the professor wanted us to do, after all! He said we should aim to be the best Trainers we can be and enjoy our journey!" :", I think that you and Calem/Serena are going to compete against each other and get really strong! I'm so glad we're all traveling together! ♪": ; :"! ♪" :"I ran after you like crazy when I spotted you up ahead! Know what? I heard the power's back on here in Lumiose City! Some really bad people were stealing electricity from the Kalos Power Plant… and then somebody came and stopped 'em! No one knows who, but they must be awesome! Who do you think it was?" ::It was me!: "Whoa! NO WAY! You, ?!" ::Who knows?: "I guess there's someone else out there as strong as you, !" :"And get this! They're gonna light the tower! Let's go see it, ! It's Lumiose City's most famous sight!" :"This way! Straight ahead you'll run smack into Prism Tower!" * If the player tries to go to another direction :"Hey! What are you doing? Let's go see Prism Tower!" ; :"Good timing! ♪ They're just about to turn on the lights!" :"Look! It's Clemont! He's Lumiose City's Gym Leader! He's also good at inventing things, and he makes all kinds of devices! Those two are my friends!" :"I think you call this feeling being "entranced," right? Now, I have another great memory with you, ! ♪" :"Clemont's inventions sure are amazing, right? He gave me one to solve puzzles, but it always feels like a shame to use it, so I haven't yet." (turns to the player) "OK! Good luck at the Gym! ♪" ; * Route entrance :"Wow! That was a really intense battle! ♪" :"So where's Tierny?" :"Really? The ?" :"That's great! Good for you! (turns to face the others) Hey, everybody! Let's go to the scary house!" :"C'mon! Let's all go find out if the rumor's true together!" :"Sigh…" :"Why are you traveling, ? Everyone is working really hard at what they want to do. But I'm just all about memories! I'm kinda just goofing around!" :"Just kidding! ♪" * Scary house :"C'mon! This way!" :"So this is the house…" :"I guess so! Let's just go inside by ourselves, then!" :"You're charging us?!" :"Sheesh! Let's get out of here!" :"Sigh… I guess it really was a scary house, in a way…" :"What should I do next? I guess I'll go to Laverre City! ♪" ;Laverre City :(together with Trevor) "Hi, !" :"Hey, that's the ! It's so cute and sparkly! ♪ Know what? We're going to go tour the Poké Ball Factory! Come with us! ♪" ;Poké Ball Factory * Outside :"He'll let us in. You'll see! I'll go talk to him again!" :"'''Eeeeek!'"'' * Inside :"Hey, do you think it's OK to go have a look around now?" :"Team Flare? Have I heard that name somewhere?" :"! You and Calem/Serena are really awesome! You're way stronger than those bad guys! Still, try not to do anything crazy, OK? See yaaa! ♪" ;Team Flare Secret HQ :"! Calem/Serena!" :"I'm sorry… I know… I'm just going to slow you down." :"But… But friends should stick together!" :"OK! Thank you! ♪" :" " :"This might help! It's a device that helps you when you're stuck on a puzzle. Clemont gave it to me! An electronic lock and a puzzle are the same sort of thing, right? ♪" :"Ta daa! The lock opened! ♪ Oh! And the device actually broke…" * / 's room :"Hey… Is that thing that looks like a / the Legendary Pokémon? It doesn't look like it's alive, but…" :"Nooo! I hate being chased!" :"You're amazing, ! A Legendary Pokémon wanting to be your friend like that! It's unbelievable!" :"Wh-what's going on with that outfit! Is that really you, Lysandre? Oh, whatever! already beat you! What are you doing here?" :"Um… Know what I think? Even if there's only a little bit of something, it's still best to share it. Even you managed to use Mega Evolution… That's because shared its power with you, didn't it? And not just Gyarados, but your other Pokémon, too…" ;Geosenge Town :"So…it's finally over, right? We can go back to our adventure, right?! Let's go back to Anistar City and start over from where we left off!" ; * Before battle :"! ♪" :"Hey, do you know what's about to happen?" ::Of course!: "That's right! We're going to battle! We ARE Pokémon Trainers, after all! ♪" ::Nope. What is it?: "We're going to battle, silly! We ARE Pokémon Trainers, after all! ♪" * Being defeated :"Battles with friends are really, really exciting!" * After being defeated :"That reminded me of our battle in Aquacorde Town! That was the first time for both of us to battle with our Pokémon!" * When Tierno and Trevor show up :"Nothing big. How about you guys?" :"Wow! Tierny asking someone to battle? What's up with that?" :"Wow! I don't think I've ever heard you worry about being weak or strong before, Trevor! ♪ You seem a lot bolder than you used to be. Is it because you went on a ? Or maybe it's thanks to what you learned from being with your Pokémon, and with us--your friends!" :"Speaking of which... Where's Calem/Serena?" :"I'm so glad I went on a journey. I made some great friends. And thanks to my Li'l Chespin/Fennekin/Froakie that I met before we left, I was able to visit many places, meet a lot of nice people, and make many wonderful memories! ♪" :"… This is from us." :"Even if you're battling without the Badge from Snowbelle City Gym, you can use ! I've gotta get going! See you!" ;Vaniville Town (post-game) :"! That parade was so great! Ummm... I have something I want to ask you. Do you mind? I want to trade Pokémon with you, !" * Before the trade :"They'll be like friendship bracelets, but Pokémon! ♪ I'll give you this Chespin/Fennekin/Froakie! I found it in an ! ♪ You can give me any Pokémon you want!" ::Yes: (after the player has chosen the Pokémon to be traded) "Yay!" ::No: "Oh, OK... Maybe next time, then!" * After the trade :"Your Pokémon is really special to me, ! ♪ Of course, each and every Pokémon is special, too!" * If talked to again :"Know what? I'm going to a faraway region next time! I'll make lots of great memories while I'm there! ♪" :"When I see a Pokémon I traded for, it always makes me think of the person who traded it to me!" :"I can't imagine riding a Rhyhorn and racing! Your mom sure is amazing, ! ♪" :"I'm really amazed when I think about the five of us that were chosen in Kalos! I mean, if I hadn't been chosen, I wouldn't have met you, ! ♪" ;Battle Maison * If selected as the players multi battle partner :"If it's with you everything is fun! ♪" *If the player lost a battle :"Oh... I'll do better next time!'"" *If the player interrupts the challenge :"Aww...If you say so..."''